


Christmas in the Caribbean 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Christmas in the Caribbean 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Christmas in the Caribbean 2

## Christmas in the Caribbean 2

#### by Bertie

Title: Christmas in the Caribbean 2  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/fics.htm  
Date Archived: 04/01/02  
Category: PWP     
Pairing: Mulder/Doggett   Skinner/Krycek       
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: please do  
Series or Sequel/Prequel: yes  
Notes: Written for the spanky challenge on Naughty Mulder list. For Neige the penultimate M/D writer and the amazing talents of my beta, the Goddess Michele.  
Warnings: Foursome sex  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I make some of this up as I go along, though, so it's all relative;)  
Summary: 

* * *

Walter Skinner sat in a cabana chair and felt uncomfortable. The flimsy bamboo slats of the chair made him feel like if he moved the wrong way the thing would explode into little pieces. What was wrong with good pine or cherrywood? That was furniture he could sit in comfortably. No worries about moving the wrong way and getting splinters up one's ass. He sat, bored and brooding, wondering if sitting here in the sunshine and lovely ocean breezes of Tahiti was worth it. Because he wasn't just sitting idly; he was sitting here waiting for someone to arrive. He wasn't fully certain who the man was that he was supposed to meet; all he'd been told was that the man would have a white hat and sunglasses, and be wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. 

Why was he sitting in Tahiti, waiting for a man to bring him information about a supposed dead man? This was starting to feel like a tremendous waste of time. He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and looked in that direction. A man had moved to take a sip of his drink. He was shirtless, deeply tanned...and one arm was truncated. He wore brightly colored shorts and had dark hair with blond streaks in it ... wearing sunglasses. A shirt was laid to the side - Hawaiian, and on top of it was a white hat. Walter stared in shock. Was this a joke? Could that possibly be Alex Krycek? 

He rose from his awkward perch and moved toward the apparently dozing man. He looked much better than Walter remembered ... when he had shot him between the eyes. He looked like a cabana boy, very much belonging here, even with the truncated arm. Before Walter reached him, Alex rose like a shot and tore off of the veranda where many tourists were lounging, startling them with his behavior. 

Walter followed the sounds of people moving out of the hurrying man's way and caught sight of Alex just as he entered a car. He hailed a taxi and drove off in pursuit. 

* * *

Mulder was not happy. So what if he pissed Doggett off? He wasn't a child and did not need to be corrected like one. Just because he had been telling the couple next to them that Doggett really wasn't a person but an alien hybrid clone did not mean he needed to be corrected. He was just having a bit of fun on their holiday. The fact that he had said to the couple, "See the way his ears are? Sure sign of alien hybridization" was just icing to the EBE cake he was making. The couple HAD stared in awe at the man coming up with drinks for his lover and himself. 

Doggett had been happy to see that Mulder was getting friendly with someone as he moved closer. But when he heard that last bit, he reddened. What in the fucking world was Fox doing? he thought to himself. 

He set the drinks down, grabbed Fox by the ear and pulled him into the nearest place --a cabana--and growled, "What in the world possessed you?" 

"Could you let go of my ear first?" asked a remorseless Mulder. 

"Sure!" growled Doggett. 

"Ow!" cried Mulder. "Thanks." Then he pouted. 

Doggett waited a moment then cried, "Well??" 

"I wasn't undergoing a possession, John, I was just having a bit of harmless fun with a nice couple I met," Mulder said calmly, believing that a mature tone would change his fate. 

"And telling them your lover was an alien hybrid clone was--" 

"Oh, I didn't tell them you were my lover." 

Doggett stared, partially in fear of what Mulder would say next. 

"I told them you were keeping me captive and doing all sorts of sexual experimentations on me." He grinned goofily. 

All the blood left Doggett's face, then came back with a rush that made him look boiling mad. Mulder knew he was in trouble now. He tried to alleviate the explosion by saying, "Hey, they didn't believe me until I told them about the ears..." 

That did it. John grabbed Mulder, pushing him face down, ass up over his lap and pulled down the man's speedos. 

John stared at the gorgeous siGHt for just a moment, seeing the bright white skin in stark contrast to the rest which was a reddish brown from prolonged exposure to vacation sunshine. 

"I am going to tan this hide just as surely as the rest of you!" John began without warning, smacking down on the bare bottom which bounced under the weight of his hand. Mulder refused to say a word, just suffered in silence until, finally, the hand moved down to his thighS and the former agent howled, "No fair!!" 

"Fairness? What does fairness have to do with this, Mulder? Is it fair that I have to go out there and greet that couple and expect them to treat me like any other human being?" 

"OW! They would do that, John!" 

The older man snorted. "Yeah, all the while looking at my ears funny." 

Mulder guffawed. "As if your ears..." 

"As if my ears what?" 

"Well, as if they wouldn't be looking at your ears funny anyway..." Mulder mumbled. 

John froze. "You brat!" 

He planted one fat juicy spank right in the middle of Mulder's asscheeks and his lover cried out in protest. John immediately pulled his lover up and kissed his pouting lips. 

"What am I going to do with you?" 

Mulder paused for the briefest moment. "Take me back to the hotel and have hot monkey sex with me?" 

"Nope, even better." 

"There's something better than hot monkey sex?" 

"Yep. We are going to the cabin today. Let's get our stuff and get out of here!" 

Mulder whooped then stood to pull his speedos up over his warmed flesh, wincing at the reminder that the adventure had most certainly started as a misadventure. Doggett was grateful that the couple had wandered away by the time they left the cabana. 

* * *

Walter couldn't believe his luck. No matter how hard Krycek evaded him, some stroke of luck brought the little minx right back in his sights. 

Alex was shocked; just when he was sure he had lost the persistent AD, he'd turn around, and there was that bald head gleaming at him in the distant sunshine. He didn't know if that meant he was getting slower in his old age, or if he'd lost his touch, or most frightening of all, if the AD was angrier than he looked. He feared it was the latter. 

* * *

Mulder was settling down in the new cabin which was far from most of the touristy locations, loving the solitude, but he was bored. He needed some sort of visual and/or mental stimulation. Watching John read the newspaper just wasn't cutting it. Since there wasn't a television, he tried looking about the place. He found a pair of binoculars in one of the drawers in the living room and started looking at the small beach that was just on the other side of their cabin. He made out a couple who looked like they were making out. He adjusted the binoculars and realized the couple were both male. He smiled then went over to John and said, "Check out the hot couple making out on the beach." 

John, a bit tired of some of Mulder's antics to get attention, picked up the binoculars to humor him. 

"They aren't making out, Mulder, they're fighting." 

"Fighting? Lemme see." He snatched the binoculars from his lover and peered into the binoculars. "Oh my god, you're right!" 

"Mulder, if you don't mind, let me get back to the sports section..." 

"Wait!" 

"What?" 

"Look again. Does one of them look familiar to you?" 

John wearily took the binoculars one more time and adjusted the lens to get a closer look. 

"Hmm. Yes, one of them very much looks like AD Skinner... and if I'm not mistaken... the other one looks like-" 

"Krycek! That's right! I was sure I wasn't hallucinating. I was sure he was dead." 

"That's what you told me...Whoops!" 

"What?" 

"I think they ARE making out." 

"WHAT?" Mulder snatched the binoculars again from his lover's hands and thrust the binoculars to his face, almost bruising his skin. "Damn, John, they are! I never knew that about my boss..." 

John felt a hand begin to run up and down his crotch. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?" 

"Oh, sorry, wrong crotch..." 

John snatched the binoculars out of Mulder's hands and growled, "I'm right here. You don't need to be visually stimulated by anything else but me." 

Mulder smiled then reached out to kiss his lover fully, all the while replaying in his mind that hot scene he'd just witnessed of Krycek going down on all fours and taking what looked like a torpedo into his mouth. If he'd ever known what was under that expensive suit and tie... 

* * *

An hour earlier 

Walter followed the younger man to an island just off the coast of Martinique. The guy was slippery but for some reason the AD had been able to track him all this time. More of that tenacious bulldog crap that his ex-lovers had always accused him of, he supposed. Whatever the reason, the results were what counted, and know Krycek was just a few steps ahead of him. 

Alex tried to lose him in the woods surrounding the beach, but once he stepped on sand, Skinner was on him, and he grabbed the younger man by the arm. 

"Krycek!" he hissed. 

Emerald green eyes looked up in fright at the big man, but the emotion was soon taken over by another, much colder emotion. 

"Ok, you got me. I am not as dead as you thought. That wasn't me you shot, it was a clone." 

"Why should I believe you?" 

Alex shrugged. "You don't have to, Skinner. But I have nothing to lose, and nothing to gain by lying to you. I probably shouldn't have run, but it's second nature to me. Are you going to take me into custody?' 

Walter sighed and shook his head. "Can't do that, Krycek, no matter how much I want to. There is nothing on you. In fact, you were filed as a missing person. I wouldn't want you to return when there are too many questions about you that I don't want answered." 

Alex grinned, about ready to turn away. Skinner kept a hold of his arm. 

"That doesn't mean I am finished with you, Krycek." 

'Oh, fuck,' groaned the younger man to himself, his mind already forming a mental of the beating of his life that he was about to get. His stomach muscles clenched from the memory of being sucker punched in the gut by the big man before. 

"Look, all I want is some answers..." 

Alex sighed, partly in relief and partly in resignation. "There isn't much I can tell you, Skinner, that you don't already know." 

"What about the nanobytes?" 

Alex shrugged. "I did a job...you think they would tell a lackey everything?" 

"Did they hold something over you, Alex?" 

The younger man paused and looked into the older man's eyes. "No more than they did anyone else, Walter." 

Walter sighed then, before he let go of the man, he said, "You're looking better than you did when you were my agent, Alex." 

"Must be something in the water here." 

Walter snorted. "Must be..." 

Just then the younger man swooped in and kissed him square on the mouth. Walter was stunned. "What the fuck!" He pushed the younger man away from him. Alex turned back on him and was about to explain, when the older man slapped his face hard. "Some sort of Judas kiss, Alex?" 

Alex took the slap without a move. "No, Walter..." The AD kept his grip on him tight. "What do you want now?" He demanded. "I can't give you any more..." 

Walter put a hand up and touched the pretty bowed lips that had kissed him just a moment ago. "I shouldn't have hit you, Alex. I apologize." 

Walter gasped when Alex opened his mouth and nibbled on one of the older man's fingers. 

"Why?" asked the older man when Alex finally let his finger go. 

"If things had been different, Walter...if I hadn't been so controlled..." 

Walter bent down and took that pretty mouth in a deep consuming kiss. When he pulled away some minutes later, he realized he had made Krycek...Alex's lip bleed. He tasted the blood in his mouth, and felt something akin to remorse. He was about to say something, then decided that his mother had been right, if you hurt something, you were obligated to kiss it better. He pulled the younger man closer to him and kissed him passionatly, thrusting his tongue deep inside that warm mouth, tasting every part of him and licking at the split flesh. Alex moaned and half slumped against the big man's body. 

* * *

Three days later, Mulder was almost certain that what he and John had witnessed was a mutual hallucination brought on by boredom and arousal, until he happened to hear the neighboring cabin's occupants outside. He took up the binoculars and saw the AD and Krycek starting a barbecue in the back of their cabin. He rushed back to tell John. 

"Hey, guess what..." 

"That's my line, lover boy. Seems like the neighbors want us to join them in their barbecue. Wanna go?" 

Mulder grinned. "You better believe it!" 

* * *

Alex was out back, getting the table ready. He hadn't really paid attention to the couple next door, but Walter said that there were two hunky men staying there. He claimed the reason they hadn't seen much of them was because it was their honeymoon or anniversary, or something hopelessly romantic like that. Alex had offered up his own romantic moment by kissing him and saying, "Like us." 

The past few days they had worn each other out in the bedroom. They had left the cabin only after realizing that they were out of food. When Walter returned with some ribs, Alex said, "Let's have a barbecue." That's when Walter decided to invite the neighbors over. 

There was a knock at the door, and Alex went to greet his neighbors. 

"Hi..." he stopped in shock seeing Mulder and Doggett standing there with big grins on their faces. It certainly wasn't how he'd envisioned seeing these two if he ever came across them again. 

"Hey, neighbor...may we come in?" Mulder asked. 

"We sorta found out who you were the other day..." Doggett explained to the slack jawed Krycek. 

Mulder easily moved through the cabin, which was very similar to theirs, in search of Walter. 

"Sir?" he began awkwardly, trying to get the attention of the man standing in front of the grill in shorts that showed off sexy legs and a bow hanging down his asscheeks where an apron was tied. He looked sexier than ever to the former fibbie, and that was saying something. Mulder had always thought Skinner attractive, but the combination of an amazing tan and being with someone who could light his fire seemed to be working wonders on the man. 

Walter turned and gaped at his former agent standing there. 

"Mulder? I thought you were on vacation!" 

"I am, sir," he grinned widely. 

"Oh, yeah. Uh...I'm the one not on vacation..." he winked at his former subordinate and Mulder felt a jolt of lust run down his spine and straight to his balls. The man was incredible. If Mulder weren't careful, he would be cheating on his lover before... 

Just then Alex and Doggett came out of the cabin. He turned a curious glance at them. 

"Sir, an unexpected honor..." Doggett held out his hand and Skinner gripped it. Mulder wanted to giggle at how macho and formal they HAD suddenly become. 

"Please, call me Walter." 

"John, then, I insist." 

They nodded, smiling a little nervously at one another. Alex interrupted the awkward silence by asking, "How're the ribs?" 

In no time at all, they were all gathered round the table and eating. Walter explained everything to Mulder and Doggett, telling them he took a leave of absence when he realized that his round trip had turned into something much more than he ever expected. Then he took Alex's hand and was surprised when Alex moved closer and kissed him. He simply refused to blush though he was flushed about the ears. Mulder stared in awe, and then grinned widely at them, thinking how cute Walter was being kissed in front of him like that. 

"Hey, how's the big guy in the sack?" Mulder asked Alex nonchalantly. A hand immediately thumped his head hard. "OW!" he wailed. "What was that for?" 

"You shouldn't be asking that, Mulder," growled Doggett. 

Mulder just smiled, and said, "Ooh, I love it when you get all butch on me." 

Walter barked a laugh while Alex's eyebrows rose in disbelief. 

"It must be very hard to train that one, John." 

"I do what I can, Walter." 

"I guess I just got lucky." He reached over and stroked Alex's cheek, and got a wink in return. A second wink was tossed casually at the other two men at the table. 

"Hey, I caught that," growled the AD. Alex looked back at him with an innocent look but a devilish gleam in his eyes. Walter pulled the younger man to him and kissed him passionately. 

Mulder turned to John and gave him a knowing look. The older man grabbed Mulder and pulled him closer to gain access to those sensual lips. Soon, the former FBI agent was sitting on Doggett's lap, a hand stroking his asscheeks, and their tongues mating wildly. 

Walter watched the other men from the corner of his eye and he was amazed at how passionate they were together. A lunge inside his throat tore his attention away, and then he was pulling his lover off him, wanting to lead him to the bedroom. Walter was not prepared for Alex to reach out to John. He could only watch in a lusty haze as Alex herded all four of them into the cabin. Once there, Alex began to strip, and the other three men quickly followed suit. 

They gazed at each other at first, bemused but not ashamed, and each man felt his arousal as he looked at the others, noting that they were all uniquely different and fit. Walter and John watched silently as Mulder and Alex moved forward and kissed, hesitantly at first, then more passionately. They were so beautiful to watch, even with Alex's truncated arm, and they seemed to move together well. Walter's eyebrow quirked at John and he grinned, and John turned his head sideways to give the taller man better access to his mouth. John was amazed AT how wonderful it felt to kiss the older man, trying not to dwell on the fact they were still boss and subordinate. The way the older man seemed to hold back a bit made the agent all the more hungry for his taste. Walter did hold back some, but not from fear or shyness. He simply did not want to take over, as was so often his MO. He wanted to let John control the kiss. So he kept his mouth lax but purposeful under John's and soon the man was sending his blood boiling, and rubbed his hard cock against John's leg. 

Alex was wrapped tightly around the one man whom he'd always admired. Mulder couldn't believe how quickly the past floated away under the hot passionate inferno that erupted from the other man. The green eyed man never looked better, even with the truncated arm; he was tan, fit and exuded A sexual aura that just being near him was enought to send almost electric zings straight to his cock. Mulder was quite enthused at the thought of all that he would be enjoying tonight. 

Mulder was always an unattainable prize to Alex. A luxury he thought he would never possess. Yet here the prize was now in his arms, and be damned if he was going to fuck it up now. Covering those beautiful sensual lips with his own, he sucked and licked every inch of that mouth, his tongue darting out to trace those lips- a move he knew he wanted to make with another part of the other man's anatomy, and soon. When Mulder moaned, Alex had to bite his cheek in order to keep from coming on the spot, just from the sound. The heady aroma of their arousal was strong, and only added to their excitement. 

Mulder broke away from Alex and whispered,"Let's take this to the bedroom." His knees were about to buckle. 

As they moved toward the bedroom, Walter and John followed them. 

"How do you want me?" asked Alex, and Mulder's mouth went dry at the sound of those words coming from Alex Krycek. 

"On your hands and knees." 

Alex complied easily, even with one arm. He put his shoulders down, his ass up, and looked incredibly delicious to them all. 

Walter moved to the head of the bed and kissed Alex while John moved up behind Mulder who was taking a condom and the lube that they had laid out on the bedside table. In no time Mulder's fingers were deep inside the youngest man in their group. Alex panted and growled against Walter's mouth in response. Mulder paused for a moment as John ran a finger down his back then reached around to run a hand over his chest, paying special attention to his lover's nipples. 

Mulder arched his back, moaning, resting his shoulders against John's chest. His fingers were still embedded in Alex's ass and the younger man clenched around them, reminding him that he was doing something. He pulled away, causing Alex to make a muffled noise of frustration, and then took his cock in hand, sheathed and lubricated it, and slowly pushed upon the loosened hole, all while still trying to keep within reach of John's caressing fingers. Meanwhile, Walter's hand ran down Alex's back, and his tongue flicked an earlobe. When he nibbled the same spot with sharp teeth, Mulder's eyes popped open at the sexy trill which emanated from the man on the bed. 

"Do that again, Walt!" He insisted. 

"It's you! Fuck me!" growled Alex through clenched teeth. 

Mulder realized his cock was barely inside, so he glided in, slowly at first, and then with more strength and passion, until Alex was trilling again. John chose that moment to touch a slick finger to his lover's ass. 

Mulder gasped. "Oh yeah, babe." 

John soon had his lover ready and was gliding in just as Walter maneuvered himself down to take his lover's cock in his mouth. Mulder began to moan, wanting to rock back hard and thrust forward in abandon, all at the same time. His calves began to shake as he waited as patiently as he could, feeling John's cock slowly penetrating him. He heard Alex whine as Walter pulled off of his lover's cock, and then maneuvered himself under him, lifting Alex atop him as he pressed his lover's mouth down to his own. Mulder watched them kiss with glazed eyes, noticing not just the hot scene splayed out before him, but the love the two men were showing for one another. Mulder's heart clenched. They looked so beautiful together. 

A hard thrust from Doggett swept his attention away from the two men beneath him. He met that thrust and heard Alex's muffled moans from his plunge forward. John was sucking on Mulder's throat now, driving him effectively out of whatever mind he had left. 

"Oh, god!" he groaned. John had thrust just right, raking his prostate and before he knew it, Mulder was plunging into the tight heat wrapped around his cock with wild abandon and he came with a shout and a shudder. Thrusting a few more times, he nearly collapsed on top of Alex except for the arm holding him up, and the cock thrusting deep inside him as John nibbled on his neck, and earlobe, whispering sweet endearments; "You taste so good, and feel so good wrapped about me, baby." 

His droopy eyes barely registered that Walter's legs were now half wrapped about Alex's and they were rubbing themselves together more urgently now as the younger man was getting closer. Mulder bent down, giving John deeper access which allowed him to fall half atop Alex's writhing body. His cock twitched inside the slick hole as he felt those sweet butt cheeks hump against his groin. Giving Alex some space and leverage, he thrust back harder against the brutal penetration of John and clenched tightly, causing the older man to groan deeply. 

Just then he felt with his fingers brush over the hairy legs of Walter and he teased them, causing the squirming below him to increase. He felt like giggling but he was too exhausted. He began to wonder if John was deliberately keeping his pace steady and relentless and seemingly endless. He reached back, seeking a certain familiar furred sack. He squeezed just right, causing his lover to bellow and release himself finally into the condom. He half slumped over Mulder's body and felt the squirming not only in Mulder, but through his lover's body as well then he heard Alex and Walter gasp their pleasure out as they came together, their mouths pressed tightly together. 

Doggett rose on shaky legs after far too short a moment, and played big gay housekeeper as he tossed away his used condom and then his lover's. He pushed Mulder off of Alex, and then pressed his body to his lover's as they snuggled together on the much-too-small-for-four-people bed. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
